plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Thyme
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a card. |flavor text = A real extrovert, this one.}} Party Thyme is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability draws a card every time a plant, including it, does a bonus attack. This ability stacks with every Party Thyme on the field and persists until all Party Thymes are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a bundle of thyme, an evergreen herb of the genus Thymus with culinary, medicinal, and ornamental uses. Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "party time," referring to its birthday hat and cake, and "thyme," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A real extrovert, this one. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} * |1 }} * |2 }} Update 1.8.23 * |1 }} Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare * |2 }} Strategies With Party Thyme has decent stats for its cost, and a useful ability if you manage it correctly. If you do manage it well, Party Thyme can supply you with enough cards for you to easily outlast your opponent, while your plants' bonus attacks sweep zombies. As mentioned in the first sentence, Party Thyme is very cheap, so it shouldn't be so hard to run it with other cards. Party Thyme synergizes with all bonus attack cards, each in a certain way: *Time to Shine is the cheapest card that synergizes with this. However, it has no additional benefits unlike the latter cards, and only Grass Knuckles and Captain Combustible can play it. *Any plant with the Double Strike trait, such as , basically gives you a card each turn (unless it has no strength). However, you can only get one card per turn this way, and none if it is destroyed after combat. Bananasaurus Rex is the most potent as it synergizes with Potted Powerhouse. *Re-Peat Moss guarantees you a card per trick played, which is more stable than Double Strike plants. However, you need to have a trick card in order to use this combo. * boosts the stats of a plant, on top of making it do a bonus attack. Along with Bananasaurus Rex, it can be used in tandem with Potted Powerhouse as well, although it is a bit expensive. *Pod Fighter guarantees you a card when a plant is played adjacent to it. Stacking two plants on a lane by playing cards like Shroom for Two, Pair Pearadise, or plants with the Team-Up trait make it more effective. *Coffee Grounds is cheap and affects all plants on it until overridden, as it is an environment. However, it does not give any additional benefits aside from that, and can only synergize with two plants at once. *And finally, Espresso Fiesta becomes even more potent as you are able to not only wreak havoc upon your opponent, but draw 3 cards as well. However, it is very expensive, so you must play it on the strongest plant in play. But since Party Thyme is very easy to destroy due to its low health, you may want to boost its stats or protect it from damage. You also need to watch out for Bonus Track Buckethead, since his ability will nullify all bonus attacks, making Party Thyme's ability useless. Against Party Thyme is weak, but potentially dangerous if your opponent runs a deck specialized in drawing cards. Nonetheless, letting your opponent draw cards is bad for you. You would generally want to destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. While this may not seem hard, remember that your opponent plays tricks before you do, which means by the time you play tricks to destroy it, your opponent would've already drawn enough cards to get them going for a few turns. Playing zombies with "When played" abilities that damage or destroy plants are the best counter, as they can destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. Due to its low stats, it is best to play or Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone on it. If possible, use Bonus Track Buckethead since his presence makes your opponent unable to do bonus attacks, making Party Thyme's ability useless. Gallery Trivia *When it activates its ability, it gets a piece of cake and eats it. Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants